carthageacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
Common Parlance:' Werewolf, though the spelling Wyrewolf and the slang term Wyre are common.' Taxonomy: Mortalis Lupinesta Life Status: '''Living '''Cultural Notes: '''Werewolves are very focused on social structures and tend to be clannish or tribal by nature. To this end most still maintain a strong sense of cultural identity though this has been diluted somewhat due to a wide dispersion and large population numbers. In general a Werewolf will be aware of what clan or tribe they belong to, though they may not know details or exact information relating to their clan. Instead many choose to focus most strongly on their immediate family and relations. Wyre are a widely spread species and can be found commonly the world over, more or less anywhere there has been a strong wild canine population. In Europa areas associated with the Black Forest boast high populations of Wyre as do certain regions of France, though they are widespread throughout all of Europa and the British Isles. Tribes of Wyre are also present in the Americas forming a small but fair segment of the native populations there. They are assumed to have crossed the land bridge from Asia to the new world shortly after the Sasquatch peoples began their own migration. Areas dominated by Werewolves tend to be open minded and somewhat rowdy. The widespread nature of their species has left them with a variety of recognized subcultures and a very egalitarian outlook. Werewolf family units are tightly knit and most frequently include extended family and relatives. When they discuss their immediate family most Werewolves include relatives that other cultures would consider to be fairly distant. Tribal and clan structures still exist and can exert a fair amount of influence though in general each individual family unit is left to its own devices as far as how much interest or involvement it has in the larger politics of Werewolf culture. Moots and Sept meetings occur frequently and these affairs tend to bring multiple family groups together. If large enough these events can even serve to bring together multiple clans. It is not uncommon for modern Werewolves to know the majority of what they do about their clan or tribe mainly through these gatherings. '''Internal Physical Features: *Body formation and systems are Mammalian. *Several sensory systems demonstrate marked similarities to Canine anatomy, specifically the ears and nose. This results in olfactory and auditory perception well above the average seen in many other species. *Brain chemistry and structure exhibit several unique oddities. Werewolves are universally possessed of traits that resemble ADHD in most situations, a adaptation developed to aid in survival. Wyre are capable of focusing with great intensity in areas that interest them, a state referred to as a "hunter's high", but these instances are difficult to intentionally trigger. Werewolves are also well known for experiencing emotions very intensely and can easily become carried away. These traits become more pronounced as the moon phases through its cycle towards fullness. *Werewolves are born with commonly known allergies. They are especially susceptible to the Aconite plant, which is already toxic to most living things, the slightest touch can cause hives and an intense itching rash in Werewolves. They are also possessed of an allergy to silver which manifests as burning or numbing upon the point of contact, leaving welts and burns on the skin after extended contact. This metallic allergy carries many similarities to the reaction experienced by the Banshee on contact with Iron. Interestingly medications are often made from these substances to aid a Wyre in controlling their distractibility and moods. The intensity of these allergies vary between individuals but are present to some extent in all subjects. *Werewolves are possessed of an extensive secondary gland network that weaves throughout their bodies. This system functions as a reservoir for the various growth hormones and chemical compounds that allow the anatomical shifts so commonly associated with Werewolves. When activated the glands secrete the chemicals that will shift the Wyre from their natural Hominid form into a more obviously canine one. This glandular system is tightly bound into the emotional network of the Werewolf with increased intense emotions triggering the release of the substances. These changes are not directly under the conscious control of the subject initially, though with self awareness and practice they can learn to induce emotional changes in themselves to force a shift. *Though not physically larger than other species Werewolves do have tightly layered and intricate muscular systems that make them far stronger than their size would suggest. This is supplemented by their secondary gland network which can increase their physical prowess. Thus a Werewolf's already impressive physical abilities become further augmented as they experience increasingly potent levels of emotion. *The Wyrewolf biochemical system is incredibly effective at producing and processing adrenaline. Their bodies actually produce two additional adrenaline like compounds found in no other organism. The first exacerbates the impact and effect of normally occurring adrenaline when introduced in trace amounts, the other is especially effective at rapidly facilitating tissue grown and regeneration, unsurprisingly both are triggered by intense emotion. Medical applications for transfusions of both of these chemicals have been explored though other members of the Mortalis Genus have distinct difficulties in processing the chemicals. *Werewolf vocal cords and larynx systems are possessed of additional musculature that allows them to produce distinctive canine sounds. The structure of these adaptations have been likened to primitive non-self contained versions of the Trans-Harmonium organ found in the Banshee. This vocal anomaly makes it possible for Wyre to learn some minor aspects of the Banshee Horror "Wail of the Damned" though it is distinctive enough to differentiate it from the more well known Sidhe Horror. *Wyrewolves are almost exclusively carnivores, though they can consume vegetable and plant materials their bodies are not efficient at extracting nutrients from such. External Physical Features: *Ears rise to obvious points and are usually tufted with fine fur or hair. A genetically dominant trait, it is uncommon but possible for a Wyre to be born with rounded ears. *Musculature is highly developed and pronounced in specific areas. Most noticeable in the calves, bodily core, and occasionally the forearms. *Depending upon their current state of physical change Wyre may have a more or less pronounced slouch, often manifesting as bad posture. *Reaction speed is significantly higher than that found in similar living species, attributed to a tightly interwoven system of autonomic nerve bundles. *Skin coloration falls along a wide spectrum ranging from very fair to deep brown or black. *Wyrewolves fall within the average height and weight ranges of other derivations of the Mortalis Genus though they can seem shorter due to a slouching stance. *Wyre have slitted catlike pupils and a visual system that is especially geared towards noticing movement and small details. Beyond this their eyesight is comparable to other members of the Mortalis genus. *Wyre are capable of undergoing profound physical transformations. In its most innate state this is a shift from a upright hominid form to a more fully canine quadruped form. This change is naturally caused by intense emotions, which release endorphins that dull the excruciating pain and energy drain that such a shift would normally entail. This physical shift can be brought on at will with practice and trial and error. Control over the release of pain numbing endorphins cannot be facilitated without a heightened emotional state as the process is subconscious with some connection to the phases of the moon. *Werewolves have sharp claws on their fingers and toes that can grow rapidly during transformations. Wyre often go shoeless because of this, though it is not terribly uncommon to find Wyre who prefer shoes. *The overwhelming majority of Wyre have bestial traits tied to wolves or canines but this is not a universal truth. Though it is exceptionally rare, pocket populations of Wyre that have ties to different animal species are known. One scientific hypothesis for this is that Wyre can interbreed with other animal species while in animal form, their naturally protean genetics allowing such unions to generate viable progeny. Repeated engagements in this practice could have led to the gradual change of isolated populations to a different animalistic genetic template. The most well known of these genetic offshoots are the tribal Wyrelions of Afrika's dark heart and the intensely insular Nekomata of Nippon. An interesting aside in this discussion is that the protean nature of Wyre genetics means that they are the only known species that has a modest chance to produce viable offspring through mating with members of other sentient species, though this obviously does not extend to the Genus Mortis. Children created from these unions are not hybrids, rather they tend to assimilate to the species of one of their parents. Various species combinations have varying chances of producing viable offspring. Interestingly, data suggests that Banshee and Werewolves that interbreed have the highest percentage of success in producing children from these unions, though no biological explanation for this has been validated. Horrors: ''' '''I. Bestial Agility: The anatomy and construction of Wyrewolves allows them to excel in the area of athletics with ease, however the greatest of their natural abilities are tied to their emotional state and mood. Beastial Agility is the direct result of a Wyre focusing all of their attention and faculties to the purpose of kinetic action. By partially engaging their unique secondary systems and flooding their body's chemistry with multiple forms of adrenaline, a Wyrewolf can massively increase their reaction time, coordination, speed and to some extent physical strength. The process basically enhances and extends the "fight or flight" response from a few seconds to potentially several minutes. The first scientific paper to document this horror went so far as to legitimately refer to it as the "destroy or outmaneuver" reponse. This is frequently one of the first horrors learned by juvenile wyrewolves who often pick it up simply through experience and accident. '''II. Beast lord's Mien: '''Animals have very extreme yet unpredictable reactions to Werewolves they encounter. Typical responses range from absolute terror, fawning adoration, or vicious defensiveness, these behaviors are not consistent within given species and can vary over time. This instinctual reaction has a great deal to do with the pheromones given off by Werewolves that change with the various phases of the moon, as well as their nature as a super predator of sorts. This Horror pulls upon those aspects as well as a very mild form of Autumnal field sympathy that Werewolves share with Instinct driven animals to allow a incredible level of empathy and control over them. Using this Horror a Werewolf can call animals to them with a keening howl and convey their will to such beings. with startling ease A greater degree of control and mastery over this Horror grants a Werewolf greater control over the spectrum of possible responses they can garner from beasts. A wild animal could be inspired to fight violently and willingly in defense of a werewolf and even the most blood thirsty of animals could be soothed or terrified into fleeing. '''III. Feral Form: '''This Horror requires a levels of self-control and personal understanding that make it impossible for younger werewolves to learn easily. It is through this Horror that a Werewolf can learn a greater degree of control over their bodily transformations. The simplest application of this Horror grants a firmer grasp over the shift to ones canine form, but greater mastery gives access to the iconic beast man blending of hominid and canine shapes commonly associated with Werewolves. This wolfman form can vary in shape and nature from Wyre to Wyre but it inevitably entails a massive increase in physical power and capabilities. The full transformation also has a profound effect on the neurochemistry of the brain, generating an intense emotional high that is all but impossible for the inexperienced to control, growing more so as the full moon waxes. The first use of this Horror is almost always involuntary, occuring sometime naturally after the onset of puberty. These initial transformations can be terrifying and near impossible to control for the juvenile Werewolf. Wyre families frequently bring their children home for the first full moon after their 13th year to ensure that they can be cared for when the transformation occurs. As the timing is not exact however this may translate into multiple trips home or attempts by the family to induce the state under controlled circumstances. This is by far the most well known and feared of Werewolf horrors, its attainment is viewed as an important rite of passage and can be highly ritualized.